


Baby Blues

by Neko234



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: A/B/O UniverseWhat if both Victor and Yuuri got majorly drunk at the banquet? A night of heat filled passion ensues but neither remembers. A child is born and wow he sure does have a striking similarity to a certain Alpha figure skater!"It wouldn't hurt ya know...Just maybe sending him a picture or something." Maybe he could just casually upload a picture to his Instagram and see if it would make its way to his idol. The Omega licked his lips and before he could chicken out stood up and held out his phone to Phichit."C-Could you take a picture of us then?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is both inspired by my sister AmorVincitOmnia and Kazu from twitter (https://twitter.com/kazu_k_yv)
> 
> My sis came up with the plot and while I was writing said fic I kept looking at one of Kazu's fanart with Yuuri, Victor and their baby <3 Unfortunately I can't find the exact post with the picture, but their art is brilliant anyway so please take a look! This kind of just starts in the middle, but I couldn't figure out a beginning I was happy with sooo...that's why it starts the way it does. Anyway please enjoy!

"Yuuri, when are you _ever_ going to tell Victor about Nika?" Phichit asked, snapping a few more photos of said baby boy playing with a couple of the toys he'd gotten him. He was the ever dutiful godfather, taking precious photos of Yuuri's child as he grew day by day and spoiling him rotten with new toys and clothes whenever he could afford them. The Omega was endlessly grateful for his best friend's help though as he stretched his arms out in front of him, the bones in his back letting out a satisfying crack.

 

"Some day for sure, maybe when Nika's a little older and can travel to Russia." Yuuri replied. He just kept putting it off, worried that Victor wouldn't even care that they'd had a child together. Victor was famous and Yuuri was just... _Yuuri_. He wasn't anyone special or worthy of his time.

 

"Hey, hey I know that look!" The Japanese man flinched in surprise, wincing slightly at his friend's knowing, but worried tone. "Don't even let those kinds of thoughts get to you, Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri's shoulders slumped as he sighed, "I know, I know..." He wanted to think positive about this issue, maybe...just maybe Victor would be overjoyed to know he had a son. Besides there was no mistaking that Nika was his kid, what with those beautiful blue, blue eyes and his sweet heart shaped smile. Sometimes it physically hurt to look at Nika, the reminder so hard to bear but...he loved his son more than anything in the world.

 

"It wouldn't hurt ya know...Just maybe sending him a picture or something." The Beta said gently. Yuuri sighed softly, he'd have to think about it some more. Maybe he could just casually upload a picture to his instagram and see if it would make its way to his idol. The Omega licked his lips and before he could chicken out stood up and held out his phone to Phichit.

 

"C-Could you take a picture of us then?" The younger skater lit up with a smile so bright it nearly blinded Yuuri. "Of course!" Yuuri abandoned his homework and sat down behind his son, picking him up and settling him in his lap. "Should I uh...pose or something?" He asked nervously. Phichit just waved his hand dismissively, holding up Yuuri's phone to capture the moment.

 

"Just actual natural!" The Beta laughed. Before Yuuri could say anything else though Nika started to squirm in his hold and he turned the boy around so they were face to face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked then let out a surprised laugh when his baby boy's chubby hands patted his cheeks, babbling adorably as he continued to pat his father's face. Yuuri didn't even hear the sound of his phone taking a picture and suddenly Phichit exclaimed, "Okay all done! I got a few since he was moving, but oooh they're all so cute!"

 

Yuuri handed Nika over to Phichit as he looked through the photos, smiling at how happy they both looked. Yea...These would be perfect. The elder Omega lifted his head and didn't even try to stop the smile spreading across his face as Phichit blew raspberries onto Nika's tummy. Even if Victor never saw the photos he still had amazing friends and family who would help raise him every step of the way. With that thought in mind Yuuri tagged himself, then his child and uploaded it. If Victor saw it that would be up to fate now.

 

\-----

 

It took a few days, but eventually the picture of Yuuri and Nika got passed around virtually by many different people. As fate would have it Victor woke up to a text from Chris, the Alpha had provided a link from instagram and said, "Thought you might find this interesting, Victor. Cute kid btw!" The elder skater rubbed at his sleep heavy eyes and tapped on the link, confused by what the hell Chris was talking about. The instagram app opened and within seconds the picture loaded up. _Oh!_

 

The young Japanese skater who had unfortunately failed at Nationals was now sitting in what looked like a dorm room with a young child in his arms. They were caught mid laugh, the young man's eyes scrunched up with joy as the baby pat his cheeks. It was a side view so he could see half of the baby's face as well, blue eyes and a heart smile. Victor's head shot up as he looked into the mirror across from him. Those same blue eyes stared back at him. Something clicked and Victor felt tears welling up in his eyes, a few falling from his silvery lashes as he quickly looked at the tags.

 

"Yuuri Katsuki and Nika Katsuki." The Alpha murmured out loud. There was no doubt about it that was his baby. His _and_ Yuuri's baby. The realization made his heart soar and he wondered if this meant Yuuri returned his feelings. He'd fallen in love with the bold and obviously drunk, but still adorable skater at the banquet after Sochi. Victor had thought that maybe everything that had happened hadn't been just a very vivid dream. He still sometimes had flashes, small memories of that time...memories of Yuuri under him. Moaning his name into the pillow and pushing his hips back against him.

 

That was real...that had happened. How, he wasn’t actually sure, but that didn't matter now not when he needed to go meet these two important people immediately. Victor wasn't sure where Yuuri was, but some of the perks of being famous were that it was easy to find stuff about other people. He did his research, asking Chris and his fellow skaters where he could find Yuuri until he was finally put in touch with Phichit. Victor had never talked to him before, but it was a well known fact he and Yuuri were best friends.

 

Under the guise of a fake account he managed to get a hold of where Yuuri was and that day booked his flight for America.

 

\---

 

"V-Victor?!"

 

The man of his dreams and idol was ever so casually leaning up against a wall right in front of Yuuri's dorm room. The elder skater took off his sunglasses and beamed at him, eagerly bounding up to Yuuri like some massive puppy. "Yuuri~! It's so good to see you again! I'm so sorry about not contacting you, but I wanted it to be a surprise!" Victor gushed in quick accented English. Yuuri almost couldn't understand him at first, blinking a few times, wondering if the pressure of his upcoming finals had finally made him crack.

 

"You...H-How did you find me?" The elder man waved his hand, tucking the sunglasses away as he took Yuuri's hands in his. They were _so warm_. "I'll gladly explain, but why don't we talk about this in private, hm?" The Japanese man found himself nodding numbly as Victor smiled, allowing Yuuri to lead the way and never once letting go of his hand.

 

"U-Um please come in." Yuuri said politely as he opened the door. Phichit was currently in and watching over Nika while Yuuri had been at class, but he wasn't sure if they were napping so he kept his voice low. Victor let go of his hand and Yuuri tried to ignore the pang in his heart at the loss of contact.

 

"So this is where the two of you live, huh. It’s so tiny and cute!" Victor exclaimed and the younger man winced at the loud volume. Before he could ask him to be quieter the tell tale sound of a baby crying hit their ears. Victor brightened even more if possible and Yuuri flushed a bit as he rushed over to Phichit's room. The door opened to a very sleepy Phichit and crying Nika in his arms.

 

"Mmnn...Sorry, Yuuri I don't know why he's crying." The Beta murmured as he handed the baby over to his father. Yuuri smiled slightly and whispered, "It's fine, but um...Victor's here." Phichit's head whipped over to the side and sure enough when he caught sight of the elder man his eyes went bigger than the size of dinner plates. "Do you want me to leave and give you guys some privacy?"

 

Yuuri definitely didn't want to kick his friend out, but he also knew Phichit wouldn't be offended if he said yes to the question. He nodded and Phichit just smiled then patted his shoulder. Within a couple of minutes he was walking out the door, wishing them both good luck and then it was just the three of them. "So..." They both said at the same time then stopped.

 

"You go ahead, Yuuri."

 

"Oh no, you're the guest so you can—"

 

Nika, thankfully, decided to break up the awkward moment by reaching out to touch Victor's face. Those impossibly blue eyes wide with curious delight, a little bit of drool sliding down his mouth as he touched the Alpha's handsome face. He started babbling, continuing to touch his chubby hand all over the elder man's face; his cheeks, nose, mouth and even his eyelids. Victor took it all gracefully. Actually he was smiling quite fondly and Yuuri couldn't help the way his heart sped up at the look on the other's face.

 

"Um Victor t-this is...Nikita or Nika for short. He's my— _our_ child." The Omega said softly, eyes downcast unable to look at Victor's expression any longer. Victor was silent still then he just as quietly asked, "Can I hold him?" Yuuri's head popped back up in surprise and he gave a mute nod as Victor oh so tenderly took Nika into his arms. He gently pressed their foreheads together as Nika giggled delightfully; patting his cheeks in the same way he had done to Yuuri in that photo.

 

"Hello Nika, I'm your other dad, Victor." The elder skater chuckled. The baby chattered again and he seemed to understand in some way as he hugged Victor's face, smooshing them together. Yuuri was sure his heart was about to stop any moment now. This was just too sweet and never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this sort of scenario happening. Victor was now pressing kisses and blow raspberries against whatever skin he could find, making Nika positively shriek with laughter.

 

_Oh god_...their smiles were exact matches especially side by side like this. Eventually Victor handed Nika back over, the baby kicking his little legs and reaching out with grabby hands towards his other father. They ended up sitting on the couch with Nika in Victor's lap, since he had started to fuss wanting to be held by the Alpha again, as Victor explained how he'd found out about them. In turn Yuuri told Victor as much as he could about when this had all started. He explained that he hardly remembered anything about the banquet and that when he'd woken up back in his hotel room he'd been in the throes of one of the worst heats of his life.

 

Yuuri hadn't even known he was pregnant until Phichit demanded he take a pregnancy test and it had come out positive. All those symptoms had _finally_ made sense. "So that explains why you did so poorly in Nationals then." Victor murmured, his eyes moving up to catch Yuuri's gaze. The Omega flushed and nodded, "Yea...I was so afraid if I messed up I would hurt Nika...It both devastated and relieved me that I did so badly that I couldn't continue."

 

Victor nodded in understanding, gently running his fingers through the wisps of black hair on top of Nika's head. Yuuri continued to tell Victor about himself and Nika when suddenly the elder man interrupted him to ask, "You chose a Russian name for him, why didn't you choose a Japanese one? After all you've raised him this whole time." Yuuri shrugged and reached out to gently rub the back of his fingers across Nika's baby soft cheek.

 

"It just...felt right I guess. I admired you for so, _so_ long and I wanted him to have something that would let him know what the other half of his heritage was. Even if that was just his name." Victor hummed thoughtfully, his whole focus now on the man beside him, though he was still mindful of the child in his lap.

 

"Do you understand what his name means, _Yuuri_?" The Alpha asked his voice low and oddly intimate. The younger skater felt a shiver go up his spine, but not out of fear. "N-No...I just...I was looking up names and it...it reminded me of your last name so I chose it." Victor's lip quirked up and good _god_ he looked so amazingly sexy and he smelled so, _so good_.

 

They were leaning in closer to each other, drawn together like magnets. "It means _Unconquerable_." Victor purred. His scent was filling Yuuri's nose, making his mind hazy with want as he fell into those gorgeous blue eyes that he'd loved since he was a child himself. Before Yuuri realized it his eyes were closing as they met in the middle and incredibly soft lips were pressed against his own slightly chapped ones. The kiss felt so achingly familiar and it was like a lightning bolt to Yuuri's brain and heart.

 

He _remembered._ The banquet...going back to Victor's hotel, kissing and being kissed. It had started out soft like this, so soft...then had morphed into filthy sucks as their tongues had entwined in each other’s mouths. Yuuri remembered being touched by warm hands, being teased and brought to orgasm again and again. A _hot_... _thick_... _wonderful_ knot inside him... _Oh_...

 

Yuuri's eyes snapped open as he jerked away, entire face up to his ears turning red with embarrassment. He wondered if Victor remembered too. They were both quiet for a moment or two, Nika's babbling being the only noise in the room. Finally, finally Yuuri brought up the courage to ask, "Do you...remember?" Victor was blushing too and Yuuri squirmed in his seat, trying to tamp down on the aroused feelings that expression brought out of him.

 

"Yes...I'd had...flashes and little dreams, but that...yes I remember. Oh god, how could I have _ever_ let Yakov convince me to let you go?" Victor moaned a touch dramatically. The Omega chuckled, fondness welling up inside of him, "Well to be fair you and I were both pretty hung over. Neither of us were in any state to protest against anything." The elder skater pouted falling against Yuuri's side as he sighed, "True, but still! I should have done something!"

 

"You didn't even remember we had done anything so it's not your fault, Victor." Yuuri soothed him. The elder man shook his head and looked at the Omega again; his eyes bright and filled with determination. "I liked you even before we got drunk and had sex though! As your Alpha I should have at least attempted to contact you or something like that." Yuuri blushed, the " _your Alpha_ " comment not going unnoticed by him as he murmured, " _My_ Alpha, huh?"

 

Victor blinked in astonishment and suddenly seemed to understand what he had just said. Another fetching blush filled his cheeks as he ducked his head in a surprisingly submissive gesture. "Yes...Your Alpha. If you...still want me to be." Yuuri's heart surged with love and he gently took Nika from Victor, setting him on the floor without a fuss. The baby instantly went over to play with his blocks and Yuuri silently thanked God that he had such an amazing child.

 

He turned to Victor and hugged the older man tightly, Victor hugging him back just as fiercely. "Of course I want that. I've wanted you to be mine since I was 10." Yuuri murmured into Victor's ear. "I'm all yours then, _Yuuri_." The Alpha purred and if Yuuri started to shake and Victor's sweater started to get damp well...he wasn't going to tell anybody.

 

\----

 

Victor decided to stay until Yuuri graduated though he didn't stay in the dorm with them. Not because Yuuri didn't want him there, he did but at the same time Victor's scent...his entire presence was highly distracting even when he was just being quiet. So Victor helped watch over Nika when he could and spent time with his child and boyfriend. Of course their relationship was very new and neither were ready to reveal to the world what they were to each other, but it was fine and they took it one day at a time.

 

Yuuri agonized over what he would do after he graduated. He wanted to start skating again... Nika was old enough now that he didn't need to be bottle fed or anything like that. While moving around with a baby would still be pretty hectic he would do it or at least make sure someone could look after Nika during his competitions. When he came to Victor with the idea the elder man just suggested, "Why don't I be your coach, Yuuri? That way we can go back to Japan and you can be with your family again as well." Yuuri was...completely surprised by the offer, but after some thought accepted it.

 

So in the end the three of them moved to Hastesu where Yuuri's family eagerly awaited to meet Victor and see Nika again. Amidst all of the cooing towards Nika once Yuuri's mother had swept him out of Yuuri's arms, Victor and his hand came together, holding on with happy and relaxed smiles on their faces.

 

"お帰りなさい." Victor whispered to him. The Omega sighed fondly and murmured, "Я дома."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Я дома. = I'm at home.  
> お帰りなさい = Welcome back (home)
> 
> I might do the smut scene where Nika was conceived lol~ If I do I'll add it onto here :D I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
